Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 19 (Avondmaan)
Avondmaan schrok wakker uit een droom. Waar ben ik? Dit is niet mijn nest! Ik zit nog steeds in mijn droom! Ze keek om zich heen. Het was donker, zo donker dat ze niks kon zien. Nergens was een geur te bekennen en ze voelde niks. Wat is dit voor duistere plek? Is dit het Duistere Woud? ''Ze had vele, verschrikkelijke verhalen gehoord over de Plek Zonder Sterren. Vroeger, een lange tijd geleden, was er een verschrikkelijk gevecht geweest tegen het Duistere Woud. Maar diep van binnen wist ze dat dit niet hetzelfde was. Voorzichtig, stapje voor stapje, trippelde ze vooruit. Opeens rende er iets op haar af. Avondmaan maakte zich zo klein mogelijk. ''SterrenClan! Help mij! De kat stopte precies voor haar neus. Avondmaan durfde niet omhoog te kijken, bang voor wat ze zou zien. Toch dwong iets in haar om te kijken. Langzaam ging haar kop naar boven, tot ze het gezicht van de kat ontmoette. Ze kon het niet geloven. Het was geen kat! Het was een katertje! Het was haar broertje. ‘Glanskit,’ mompelde ze, ‘Wat doe jij hier? Waarom ben jij in deze verschrikkelijke plek!’ Haar broertje keek haar aan, zijn blik was koud en … dood. ‘Glanskit! Zeg iets!’ schreeuwde ze. Maar haar broertjes blik bleef hetzelfde. Toen opeens kwam er beweging in. ‘Ga niet meer naar de Maanpoel! Het wordt nog eens je dood!’ Daarna kalmeerde Glanskit. ‘Maar wees niet bang, je zult maar even de krachten van de Duisternis voelen.’ Verschrikt deinsde Avondmaan achteruit. ‘M-M-Maar vorige keer zei je nog dat ik niks zou voelen!’ Glanskit keek haar met glazige ogen aan. Achter hem verschenen Avondmaans vader, Wilgenblad, en haar moeder, Rozenbloesem. ‘Het spijt me zo,’ fluisterde haar moeder. ‘Wees dapper, Avondmaan, dit is jouw lot!’ bemoedigde haar vader haar. Ze stapte achteruit. ‘Maar hoe kom ik dan ooit nog in contact met de SterrenClan?’ vroeg ze, ‘Dadelijk denken ze dat ik niet meer in de SterrenClan geloof! Of gelooft de SterrenClan niet meer in mij?’ ‘De SterrenClan gelooft veel in jou, maar iedereen is bang voor wat zal komen. Dit is nog maar het begin van alles,’ mauwde haar vader bedroefd. ‘Het zal alleen maar erger worden! En niet alleen voor de Clans onder ons…’ fluisterde haar moeder. Plotseling kwam sprong er uit het niets een witte poes naar hun toe. ‘Broer? Wat doe jij hier! Niemand hoort hier te zijn!’ mauwde de poes verontwaardigd. ‘Ik kan mijn dochter moeilijk verwaarlozen, aangezien de SterrenClan niks doet om haar te beschermen!’ Prooivlucht keek hem boos aan. ‘Alsof ik niet zou willen dat mijn leerling en nichtje een ander lot zou hebben, maar dit is nodig!’ ‘Waarom? Ik snap het nut er niet van.’ ‘Je weet net zo goed als ik dat wij niks met deze voorspelling te maken hebben!’ siste ze. Geschrokken keek Avondmaan haar aan. ‘Van wie komt deze voorspelling dan?’ ‘D-Dat kan ik je niet zeggen, het is moeilijk uitteleggen.’ ‘Ik heb alle tijd.’ ‘Nee hoor, de zon komt bijna op!’ Ze had haar mentor nog nooit zo kwaad, maar tegelijkertijd ook bang gezien. ‘De voorspelling dat ik niet meer naar de Maanpoel moet komen?’ vroeg ze. Rozenbloesem schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, die komt van mij, om jou te beschermen. Ik had alleen het kwaad onderschat.’ ‘Precies!’ siste Prooivlucht, ‘En dat moet je niet doen!’ ‘Dat weet ik toch ook wel!’ Boos zwiepte haar moeder met haar staart. ‘Maar welke profetie bedoelen jullie dan? Die van de zes stichters?’ Haar vader knikte. ‘Maar dat is nog maar een klein deel ervan. Dat is de profetie van het Nieuwe Pad, maar er komt nog meer. De profetie van Verandering is veel groter. Maar niemand weet het volgende deel.’ ‘Maar van wie komt de profetie dan?’ vroeg ze. ‘Van de Negen Profeten.’ ‘Wie zijn dat?’ ‘Geen enkel levend wezen kent ze, behalve degene die hen ontmoet heeft. Ken je Middernacht?’ Avondmaan knikte. ‘Ja, dat is toch de das die bij de Zinkendezonplaats?’ Wilgenblad knikte. ‘Zij is er één van. Er is ook nog een kat, Rots, hij heeft ons ook eerder eens geholpen, maar die ken je niet want bijna niemand weet van zijn bestaan. Je hebt ook nog een wolf, vos, uil, poema, adelaar, geit en een panter.’ Avondmaan keek met grote ogen naar haar vader. ‘Ze zijn en klinken allemaal wel gevaarlijk!’ ‘Dat moeten ze ook zijn om serieus genomen te worden en ze moeten zichzelf goed kunnen verdedigen! Ik weleens gehoord dat zij de meest zware training ooit hebben moeten doorstaan. En dat al die andere hebben opgegeven of zelfs zijn dood gegaan van uitputting!’ ‘Alle anderen?’ ‘Ja, ooit was er iets, niemand weet wat, alhoewel sommige beweerden dat het het licht was, die vertelde dat hij negen profeten nodig had, en dat iedereen kon proberen om zo’n profeet te worden. Niemand had ooit gedacht dat het zo zwaar zou zijn.’ ‘Maar waarvoor waren die Negen Profeten nodig dan?’ ‘Dat weet ik niet,’ gaf haar vader eerlijk toe. ‘Ga nu maar, en wees niet bang, alles zal goedkomen, dat beloof ik.’ Avondmaan keek haar vader dankbaar aan. ‘Bedankt pap!’ Ze haalde diep adem en trippelde weg, en langzaam werd ze weer wakker in de levende wereld. Nadat ze weer helemaal bij zinnen was, stond ze op en trippelde haar hol uit. Haar leerling, Melkpoot, lag nog te slapen. Ze strekte zich uit en genoot van de vroege ochtendzon die op haar pels scheen. De dageraadpatrouille kwam net het kamp binnen getrippeld. De patrouille bestond uit: Berkenvacht, Goudpoot, Steenbries en Koperpoot. En op hetzelfde moment kwam ook nog eens de jachtpatrouille terug. Avondmaan hoorde haar maag al rommelen. Leeuwenvuur keek blij naar zijn trotse leerling, die een eend tussen zijn kaken had geklemd. Buizerdpoot rende naar haar toe. Hij liet de eend voor haar vallen. ‘Kijk eens Avondmaan! Die heb ik helemaal zelf gevangen! Zonder mijn poten hoeven nat te maken!’ mauwde de leerling trots. Maar al gauw stormde zijn zusje op hem af. ‘Helemaal niet! Ik heb ook geholpen!’ mauwde Vlinderpoot boos. ‘Jij deed alleen maar het makkelijke werk!’ snoof Buizerdpoot. Vossenhart snoerde haar leerling de mond die weer iets wilde zeggen. ‘Hij is voor jou!’ mauwde Buizerdpoot. ‘Nou, bedankt!’ Vrolijk trippelde de twee leerlingen en hun mentoren weg. ‘Wat gaan we nu doen?’ vroeg Vlinderpoot opgewonden. Avondmaan pakte haar eend op en trippelde naar haar twee broers. ‘Willen jullie delen?’ vroeg ze. Ze zag dat IJzelstorm zijn lippen al aan het likken was. ‘Nou, als jij het aanbiedt, dan kunnen we natuurlijk geen nee zeggen!’ Avondmaan wriemelde zich tussen hen in. ‘En hoe gaat het ermee?’ mauwde ze toen ze een stuk vlees van de eend afscheurde. ‘Geweldig!’ mauwde IJspels, ‘Tinpoot en Kiezelpoot worden vandaag krijgers! Ik ben zo trots op ze allebei!’ Ze wist dat haar broers veel met elkaar en hun leerlingen hadden getraind, dus het was net alsof ze beide dezelfde twee leerlingen hadden. ‘Als ze hun beoordeling halen, hè? Vergeet dat niet!’ mompelde IJzelstorm. ‘Ik heb er veel vertrouwen in! Kiezelpoot is een uitstekende vechter en jager, en Tinpoot is heel snel en goed in klimmen!’ ‘En hebben jullie al een idee wat de beoordeling zal zijn?’ vroeg Avondmaan nieuwsgierig. Haar broers waren even stil. ‘Nou, we hoopten dat jij wel iets zou weten!’ mauwde IJzelstorm terwijl hij zijn zus een klein stootje gaf. ‘Tuurlijk, schuif alles maar weer op mij zoals altijd!’ zuchtte ze. IJspels zette zijn schattigste blik op. ‘Ah, toe nou!’ Avondmaan rolde met haar ogen. ‘Nou goed dan. Wat moet er allemaal in zo’n beoordeling? En heeft Ambermaan ook geen idee?’ IJspels schudde met zijn kop. ‘Nee, ze vroeg juist aan ons of wij wat wisten.’ Avondmaan zuchtte. ‘Krijgers toch ook.’ ‘Hé!’ mauwde IJzelstorm terwijl hij zijn zus omduwde. ‘Maar goed, wat moet er nou in zo’n beoordeling?’ ‘Nou gewoon, wat een krijger een krijger maakt.’ ‘Ja, want dáár heb ik veel aan! Maar goed, wat dacht je van jagen in de bomen, dus ze mogen niet de grond raken, ze moeten minstens een prooi zo groot als een eend, of ze doen bijvoorbeeld twee eekhoorntjes.’ ‘Wow, dat is wel erg moeilijk! Laten we er gewoon één prooi van maken.’ ‘Het zijn jullie leerlingen.’ ‘Bedankt Maan!’ ‘Alsje!’ IJzelstorm en IJspels trippelden richting Ambermaan en begonnen te overleggen. Ze zag Ambermaan knikken en met z’n drieën trippelden ze naar hun leerlingen, die opgewonden bij de kampuitgang aan het rondspringen waren. Ze nam nog een laatste hapje van haar eend en trippelde naar haar hol toe. Toen ze haar hol binnen trippelde lag Melkpoot nog steeds rustig te slapen. Haar leerling had haar helemaal niks vertelt toen ze was teruggekomen van haar eerste bezoek aan de Maanpoel en dat irriteerde haar. ‘Melkpoot!’ mauwde ze geërgerd, ‘Opstaan! Hoe kun je nu nog slapen?’ Melkpoot schrok op. ‘Wut?’ sputterde ze. ‘Kom op, ik heb een taak voor je!’ Onmiddellijk stond haar leerling op. ‘Sorry!’ mauwde de witte poes. Snel waste Melkpoot zich. ‘Wat voor taak?’ vroeg ze toen ze klaar was. ‘Je moet paardenstaart halen, Meespoot is in een bramenstruik komen vast te zitten en heeft behoorlijk wat schrammen opgelopen. Oh, en madelief is ook handig, ik hoorde Leeuwenvuur zeggen dat hij veel last van zijn spieren had!’ ‘Is goed!’ Avondmaan keek haar leerling na en daarna trippelde ze naar haar kruidenverzameling. Vol verdriet keek ze naar alle kruiden. Ze had zoveel liefde voor haar vak en vond het geweldig om te doen. Ze focuste nu al haar aandacht op het trainen van Melkpoot, aangezien zij haar snel zou moeten vervangen. Hoewel, als ze niet naar de Maanpoel zou gaan, dan zou ze het toch wel moeten overleven? Maar haar broertje had gezegd dat ze maar even de krachten van de Duisternis zou voelen. En dat was ook als ze niet naar de Maanpoel zou gaan. Toch? Kan ik dan beter wel naar de Maanpoel gaan? Ik wil nog niet dood! Ze snuffelde rond. Hebben we nog meer nodig? Maar Avondmaans gedachten dwaalde weer af. Zou Melkpoot weten over mijn lot? Moet ze dat weten? Is er wel klaar voor? Onrustig ijsbeerde ze door haar hol. Varenvuur trippelde naar binnen. ‘Avondmaan? Gaat het wel?’ Avondmaan schrok op uit haar gedachten, ze had niet gemerkt dat Varenvuur haar hol was binnengeglipt. ‘Eh, ja, ja het gaat hoor,’ mauwde ze vlug. Varenvuur keek haar onderzoekend aan. ‘Volgens mij moet je even gaan liggen, Maan,’ mauwde ze. ‘Nee, dat kan echt niet, ik moet nog veel te veel doen.’ ‘Morgen is toch weer een dag om wat te doen? Je hebt ook nog Melkpoot die je kan helpen met alles.’ Avondmaan was niet van plan om te gaan liggen en trippelde naar de uitgang van haar hol, maar Varenvuur sperde haar pleegzusjes weg ernaartoe. ‘Avondmaan. Liggen. Nu,’ mauwde ze streng.’ Avondmaan gaf op en trippelde naar haar nest en krulde zich op. ‘Als er iets fout gaat is het jouw schuld,’ mompelde ze. Varenvuur stapte langs haar, naar de kruidenverzameling. ‘Wat ga je doen?’ ‘Ik pak even wat papaverzaadjes,’ mauwde ze. De poes schoof er ook een paar naar Avondmaan. ‘Hier, eet deze.’ ‘Jij bent niet de medicijnkat!’ ‘Nu!’ ‘Jaja!’ Avondmaan likte de zaadjes op en ging rustig liggen. ‘Heel goed!’ mauwde Varenvuur en ze trippelde het medicijnhol weer uit. Toen Avondmaan wakker werd gemaakt door haar leerling, was het zonhoog. Snel stond ze op. ‘Heb je ze allebei?’ Melkpoot knikte trots. ‘Ja!’ Avondmaan bestudeerde de kruiden en snuffelde eraan. Dit is geen madelief! Dit is kamille! ''‘Melkpoot!’ riep Avondmaan boos naar haar leerling, die net weg wilde gaan, ‘Hier komen!’ Melkpoot schrok van haar mentors boze stem. ‘H-Heb ik wat verkeerds gedaan?’ ‘Wat denk je zelf?! Kijk een heel goed naar deze kruid en zeg me wat het is!’ Melkpoot boog zich over de kamille. ‘Dit is toch gewoon madelief?’ vroeg ze onzeker. Avondmaans haren kwamen rechtovereind. ''Hoe kan ze dat niet weten?! ‘Melkpoot, kamille heeft een veel groter, uitstekend hart! Hoe kan je deze fout maken?!’ ‘Gewoon een vergissing, zo erg is het toch niet?’ Wat? Hoe kan ze dat zeggen? ‘Zo’n grote vergissing is het niet? Wat nou als dit een zaak van leven en dood was? Dan heb jij nu iemand laten sterven! En wat heb ik aan kamille? Dat is, bij SterrenClans naam, een reiskruid! Wat heb ik aan een reiskruid?’ Van schrik stapte Melkpoot achteruit. ‘S-Sorry hoor! Ik zal de fout niet meer maken!’ ‘Wat heb ik daar nou weer aan?’ mompelde Avondmaan in zichzelf, maar Melkpoot hoorde het. ‘Het spijt me!’ riep ze en ze rende het hol uit. ‘Melkpoot!’ riep Avondmaan haar na, maar haar leerling was het kamp al uit gevlucht. Avondmaan zuchtte. Wat moest ze nou met zo’n leerling? Ze trippelde ook het kamp uit. ‘Dan ga ik zelf maar eens opzoek naar madelief,’ mompelde ze in haarzelf. Toen ze terugkwam, was haar leerling nog steeds nergens te bekennen. Achter haar verschenen haar broers, Ambermaan en hun leerlingen. Tinpoot, Kiezelpoot en Zilverpoot sprongen over blij heen en vertelde overal hetzelfde: ‘We zijn geslaagd! We worden krijgers!’ Avondmaan trippelde blij naar IJspels en IJzelstorm. ‘Ik zie dat alles goed is gegaan!’ ‘Heel goed zelfs!’ mauwde IJspels trots. Opeens rende vijf kitten de kraamkamer uit. Ze renden naar de Grote Boom, waar Houtster was. De leidster van de HemelClan klom in de boom. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om in een boom te klimmen zich hier onder de Grote Boom verzamelen.' Opgewekt keken alle HemelClankrijgers naar de boom en ze verzamelden eronder. ‘Ik ben jullie vandaag bijeengeroepen voor een krijgerscermonie. De kitten van Varenvuur keken bedroefd en strompelden terug naar de kraamkamer. Die dachten waarschijnlijk dat hun leerlingcermonie zou worden gehouden! ‘Tinpoot, Kiezelpoot en Zilverpoot hebben vandaag hun beoordeling moeten doen.’ Houtster richtte haar blik op IJspels. ‘IJspels, heeft Tinpoot zijn beoordeling gehaald?’ vroeg ze. ‘Zeker weten!’ mauwde Avondmaans broer toen hij trots zijn kin ophief. De HemelClanleidster keek nu naar IJzelstorm. ‘En Kiezelpoot?’ ‘Ze had het niet beter kunnen doen!’ mauwde hij terwijl hij trots naar Kiezelpoot keek. Houtster gaf een klein knikje en wendde haar kop naar Ambermaan. ‘Is Zilverpoot er klaar voor?’ ‘Dat was ze altijd al!’ ‘Goed dan,’ mauwde Houtster, ‘Ik, Houtster, leider van de HemelClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele Krijgscode te begrijpen en ik breng ze naar u als een krijger op hun beurt. Kiezelpoot, Tinpoot en Zilverpoot, zweren jullie altijd de krijgerscode blijven volgen en jullie Clan te verdedigen, met gevaar voor eigen leven? De drie leerlingen keken elkaar aan en mauwde toen in koor: ‘Dat zweer ik!’ ‘Dan bij de krachten van de SterrenClan geef ik jullie je krijgersnaam. Kiezelpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Kiezelstaart. De SterrenClan eert je kracht en je eerlijkheid.’ Houtster sprong van de Grote Boom en rustte haar hoofd op die van Kiezelstaart. Kiezelstaart likte haar schouders. Daarna draaide de leidster zich weer om naar de Clan. ‘Tinpoot,’ mauwde ze terwijl ze naar de leerling keek, die trots zijn kin ophief, ‘vanaf nu zul jij bekend staan als Tinsteen. De SterrenClan eert je enthousiasme en energie.’ Weer legde ze haar kop op de kop van de leerling, die haar schouders likte. Toen ging ze voor Zilverpoot staan. ‘Zilverpoot, jij zult vanaf nu bekend staan als Zilverglans. De SterrenClan eert je vriendelijkheid en je loyaliteit.’ Houtster legde voor de laatste keer haar kop op die van Zilverglans en Zilverglans likte haar schouders. Toen Houtster weg stapte begon de HemelClan samen de namen van de nieuwe krijgers te schreeuwen. ‘Zilverglans, Tinsteen, Kiezelstaart, Zilverglans, Tinsteen, Kiezelstaart!’ En zo ging het maar door. Totdat Houtster haar staart recht in de lucht stak als een teken van stilte. ‘En dan gaan we nu verder met een leerlingceremonie!’ mauwde ze. Avondmaan hoorde verraste kreten van verschillende HemelClankrijgers. Ze zag hoe Taankit, Adderkit, Poelkit, Rotskit en Dauwkit naar haar toe rende. ‘Ik zei het toch!’ mauwde Taankit. ‘Wíj zeiden het!’ verbeterde Dauwkit haar zusje. Ik ben benieuwd wie hun mentors worden, aangezien bijna iedereen nu een leerling heeft. ‘Adderkit, Taankit, Rotskit, Dauwkit en Poelkit, jullie hebben je zes manen bereikt, kom maar naar voren.’ Trots rende de kitten naar hun leidster toe. ‘Vanaf deze dag, totdat jullie je krijgersnaam hebben gekregen, worden jullie genoemd bij de namen: Poelpoot, Adderpoot, Dauwpoot, Rotspoot en Taanpoot. Taanpoot! Jouw mentor zal Zilverglans worden. Ik weet dat zij pas net krijger is geworden, maar ik heb er alle vertrouwen in dat ze jou goed zal opleiden.’ Zilverglans keek verbaasd op. ‘Ik?’ mauwde ze verrast. Ja wie denk je anders muizenbrein? Ze heeft geen andere keus! Snel trippelde Zilverglans naar voren en tikte met haar neus de neus van haar nieuwe leerling aan. ‘Adderpoot! Jouw mentor zal Kiezelstaart worden. Kiezelstaart, jij bent klaar om een leerling te hebben. Je bent goed getraind door IJzelstorm. Ik ga ervan uit dat je alles wat je weet aan Adderpoot zal leren!’ Kiezelstaart knikte en trippelde naar voren om de neus van Adderpoot aan te raken. ‘Poelpoot!’ vervolgde Houtster, ‘Jouw mentor zal Tinsteen worden, hij is klaar voor een leerling en zal je alles leren wat hij van IJspels heeft geleerd, daar ben ik zeker van!’ Tinsteen stapte naar voren en deed wat zijn twee zusjes voor hem al hadden gedaan. ‘Rotspoot, jouw mentor zal Vosklauw worden,’ Houtster wendde zich tot Vosklauw, ‘Vosklauw, ik weet dat je pas net uit de kraamkamer bent gekomen, maar ik heb er veel vertrouwen in dat je daardoor niet deze leerling minder zal trainen!’ Vosklauw knikte dankbaar. ‘Ik zal jullie niet teleurstellen!’ mauwde ze. Vosklauw trippelde naar voren en tikte Rotspoots neus aan met haar eigen neus. En toen was de laatste aan de beurt. ‘Dauwpoot! Ik vertrouw mijn eigen commandant toe, om jou te trainen. Roodklauw, ik weet zeker dat je haar net zo goed zult trainen als dat je Vosklauw en Ambermaan hebt getraind.’ De Clancommandant keek verrast op. ‘Echt waar?! Bedankt Houtster!’ Vrolijk trippelde de kater naar voren en tikte de neus van zijn nieuwe leerling aan. Maar Dauwpoot stapte terug. ‘I-I-Ik wilde eigenlijk medicijnkat worden,’ stamelde hij. Het was even heel stil. Avondmaan keek verrast op. Daar had ik nooit aan gedacht! Ik dacht eigenlijk dat ik beter Saliepoot als mijn leerling had kunnen nemen, in ieder geval beter dan Melkpoot. Maar ik kan het toch niet maken om Dauwpoot als mijn leerling te nemen, en Melkpoot de weg van een krijger te laten volgen? Nee, dat kan ik echt niet doen! Plotseling merkte ze dat iedereen haar aan keek. Avondmaan trok zich verlegen terug. Wat moet ik nu doen? Wat ''kan ik hier überhaupt aan doen?'' ‘E-Eh…’ stamelde ze, ‘Ik .. eh .. het spijt me echt Dauwpoot, maar Melkpoot is al mijn leerling en ik kan er moeilijk twee nemen.’ ‘Maar ik heb een teken van de SterrenClan gekregen!’ mauwde hij, ‘Ze kwamen naar mij in een droom!’ ‘Het spijt me echt, maar ik heb ook goedkeuring gekregen van de SterrenClan voor Melkpoot. Er is niets wat ik kan doen. Misschien valt alles later nog op zijn pootjes terecht!’ Dauwpoot boog droevig zijn kop. ‘Later… wat heb ik daaraan,’ mompelde de kater, ‘Maar goed, ik snap het wel.’ Droevig strompelde hij weg. Nog een lange tijd was er een ongemakkelijke stilte. Uiteindelijk ging iedereen weer zijn eigen gang. Avondmaan wilde naar haar hol lopen toen ze Melkpoot in de kampingang zag staan. Ze trippelde naar haar leerling toe. ‘Meende je echt wat je zei over mij? Dat ik was goedgekeurd? Want zo voelt het niet,’ snikte ze. ‘Melkpoot,’ begon Avondmaan, ‘Het spijt me heel erg, ik ben gewoon een beetje gestrest, dat is alles, ik kan helaas nu nog niet zeggen waarom. En ja, je bent goedgekeurd!’ ‘Maar waarom kan je mij niet zeggen waarom?! Misschien begrijp ik het dan beter!’ Avondmaan schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, sorry. Maar waarom heb jij mij niks vertelt over hoe je eerste droom was met de SterrenClan?’ ‘Dat was omdat ik helemaal niks heb gezien! Geen enkele kat!’ Wat? Is ze niet goedgekeurd? Had ik toch voor Saliepoot moeten gaan? Over voor Dauwpoot? ‘Maar wat zag je dan wel?’ vroeg ze. ‘Duisternis, e-en toen werd alles rood! En ik hoorde katten schreeuwen en de Maanpoel kleurde rood!’ Avondmaan zuchtte opgelucht. ‘Je bent goedgekeurd, Melkpoot, je hebt geen droom gekregen, maar een visioen! Nu moeten we alleen nog ontrafelen wat het betekent!’ Ze zag dat Melkpoots blik weer opklaarde. Mooizo. Maar nog steeds dwaalde haar gedachten af naar Dauwpoot. Wat moest ze met hem aan? Ze dacht nog lang en hard na over de leerling, die haar leerling wilde zijn. ''Misschien loog hij wel, zodat hij mijn leerling zou worden! ''Ze kon het eigenlijk niet toegeven, maar het voelde stiekem best goed dat hij haar leerling wilde worden. Ze voelde zich eindelijk weer een beetje blij. Maar toen ze weer over haar broertje nadacht, verduisterde haar gedachten meteen weer. ''Wat moet ik nou doen met me leven?! '' Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal